


All Tangled Up

by sniperct



Series: Bi-Pryde [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hobbies, X-Men Femslash Week, vague timeline, xmenfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Kitty once joked to Illyana that she needed to find a hobby.She didn't expect Illyana to take her up on it.Shereallydidn't expect the hobby Illyana chose.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Series: Bi-Pryde [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/283857
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> For X-Men Femslash Week day 5: Hobby

“Have you seen Illyana?” Kitty asked, peeking her head into Piotr’s room. She figured he’d know where her girlfriend was, being her brother and all and sometimes, very rarely, Illyana actually checked in with him.

“Nyet.” He looked up from a sketchpad, “I haven’t seen her since this morning. She said she was teleporting to get something, but I was a little busy at the time.”

“Huh. I wonder what she’s up to.”

Piotr shrugged, “I’m sure she’ll be back later. She does what she wants to, when she wants to do it. It’s like trying to keep up with a wild horse sometimes.”

Well, Kitty thought, he wasn’ _wrong_. But that was one of the things she loved about her. Pursing her lips, she nodded and continued down the hall. Illyana had been acting strange lately, too. This wasn’t the first time she’d disappeared like this. Stranger than usual, that is. She already tended to keep everything close to her chest but she was being even more secretive! Kitty figured she was either planning something, or just not feeling well. Kitty might have the cat-name in the relationship but Illyana was the one who acted like a cat when sick. 

By _hiding_ it.

So the question was, where would Illyana be hiding when she didn’t want to be found? Limbo was one possibility, though she dismissed the idea pretty quickly. Somehow she felt like she’d know if Illyana had teleported to Limbo today, though Kitty couldn’t quite explain why. Maybe it was that they still shared a link, tied together by Illyana’s very soul. If Kitty tried very hard, she could summon the Soul Sword, too.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage. While she couldn’t tell exactly where Yana was, she _could_ get a kind of hot or cold feeling. Maybe like a sort of Marco Polo only with souls.

Kitty started with their room, then walked west through the mansion. Cold. So she turned south, which gave her a warmer feeling. Eventually she came out into the gardens, and finally saw her girlfriend.

Illyana was sitting on a bench, face tense with concentration as she painstakingly worked with a crochet and a tangle of black and white yarn. Kitty blinked several times as she took in the scene, trying to make sense of it because Illyana with needles and yarn was not something that had been on any bingo card in her life.

Kitty was still trying to process the scene when Illyana stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, squinting as she did something with the hook, then checked her phone. 

“Hah! Easy.” She exclaimed, before setting the phone down and resuming her work.

It was, frankly, adorable, and Kitty kind of fell in love with her all over again. Because she loved her, she approached on silent ninja feet before announcing, “If you’re making a doily I’m never letting you live it down.”

Illyana half-screamed, brandishing the crochet hook like it was a deadly weapon. The ball flew up out of her lap, unraveling as it did so, before landing on Illyana’s head and rolling off and onto the bench next to her, leaving her tangled in the yarn. “Katya! What are you doing!”

“Looking for my girlfriend, apparently she’s being held prisoner by yarn.” Kitty set about untangling her, trying very, very hard not to laugh at the situation.

“Da, you have caught me.” Illyana said, her voice clipped and accent a little stronger than usual. She managed to look dignified as Kitty got the yarn off of her and then started to roll it back up. At least she tried to, as rolling yarn back up into a ball proved to be more difficult than it looked.

“So, babe, what exactly are you doing?” Oh, she could _tell_ what Illyana was doing but what she didn’t know was _why_.

“You are the one that told me, and I quote, ‘Illyana you need to find a hobby.’” She set aside the hook and took the yarn from her, “When I was a little girl, my babushka would often crochet. So I thought, maybe I should try it.”

“What do you think about it?” Kitty took a seat next to Illyana, and snuck a peek at her phone. It looked like she was working on possibly a sweater. It looked a little punk, black and with a skull pattern on the back.

Because of course.

Grinning, she looked back at Illyana, “Well?”

“I… cannot say if I like it or not yet. But I thought, I should try something small first. If I do not like it, no problem. If I like it, then I’ll do something harder.”

The sweater looked really complicated, if Kitty was honest about it, but it really did fit her girlfriend to go big or go home, even when she considered something ‘small,’ “Well, I think it’s coming along? Just don’t get discouraged if it’s not perfect.”

Illyana looked insulted, “I will not get discouraged, because I do everything perfectly.”

Smiling, Kitty squeezed Illyana’s leg. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“I don’t mind.” Illyana smiled back, leaning against Kitty’s for a moment, before she resumed crocheting, “As long as you do not mind my muttering. Sometimes these patterns can be very confusing.”

“It’s adorable,” Kitty assured her. Illyana shot her a look, but Kitty wasn’t about to take it back though she did add, “In a badassed sort of way?”

Illyana thought about that for a moment, then nodded, “That’s acceptable.”

“So what are you making, anyway?”

“A sweater.”

Kitty furrowed her brow. So she’d been right, but it was definitely not a sweater for an adult, “That’s a very small sweater, is there something you need to tell me? ”

Illyana curses and slapped Kitty on the arm, “Nyet! It is a sweater for Lockheed.”

Laughing, Kitty swatted back, before her laughter cut off, “You’re … You’re making a _dragon cozy_?”

“Da. Lockheed has been getting cold lately.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too Katya.” Illyana gave her a quizzical look, before returning her attention to her crocheting. She hissed almost immediately after, snarling as she held up the part she was working on and _glared_ at her, “You made me lose count of stitches!”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized while posting this all my other kitty/lady fics were missing from her bisexual series, so I fixed that! The order might be a bit different if you've gone through it before.


End file.
